narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Eternal Clash of Comrades: Sannoto vs Raido
A cool autumn breeze passed through the near open areas of the opulent village of Konoha. Similar to the breeze something else was passing through, rather someone else. That someone was the Dark Slayer himself, a rather rare face in the hidden leaf in recent times. He was just leaving the apartment of his friend and thought he wont admit lover of Kohana Uzumaki. As the breeze flowed through his hair, Raido sauntered in his cool usual way, hands in his pocket as he finished saying his final good byes. Raido would be away for quite some time and he knew there was a chance he might not comeback. After finally defeating Fa' rao nothing should have been impossible for Raido, but there was a new challenge that awaited him, and it was tripple the danger of any threat Fa' rao could pose. As Raido made his way down to the infamous Ramen shop he paused for a second as the dukkha of a familar face passed his senses. The dukkha was not especially powerful becuase Raiudo sensed it before he already knew it it belonged to, to which a smil tip toed on his face. As the ends of his mouth turned upward and were sharper than the sharpest blade, the air around him to seem to shift and that pleasure of the lust of combat filled his bloodstream. This was the dukkha of the one person who he enjoyed fighting the most. It was more than just the family complications of him being linked to the Uchiha, and this man being a Senju. Raido never cared for that, he separated himself from the Uchiha long ago, leaving behind the curse of not only of the body, but of the eyes. His mind was opened and his heart was clear, no longer was Raido blinded by the eye of emotion, For old times sake, Raido murmured as he pivoted his foot in the direction of the dukkha, and began his walk toward Sannoto Senju. The goosebumps riding the very surface of Raido epidermis as the closer he came the more excited he got, it was almost as if the enthusiasm was leaking from his pores. Raido maintained his poker face, and sauntered up toward Sannoto's current location. Sannoto, a man who was considered a hero of the Hidden Leaf, was outside of the ramen shop. He rarely ever visited Konoha, for safety reasons considering he nearly harassed every female here, it was a surprise to other villagers to even see him. It was only a few moments before had he managed to get the group to disperse, long enough for him to have a meal, but that would soon be interrupted. A man approached Sannoto. He felt as though he should have known him, but for some reason he didn't. His smile, the way he walked...everything was so so familiar. Sannoto just wanted to punch himself in the face. He hated when his mind played tricks on him like this. Stupid brain.. He closed his eyes and thought back. Who walked like this man, who's face was like this..who was this man!? Nothing came to Sannoto until he thought about an certain Uchiha. His eternal rival, his comrade, his best friend. Raido! Raido was this man, surely! But what happened to him? He looked different. Nevertheless, he was the man that Sannoto had come to respect and love, like a brother. Gathering a smirk upon his visage, Sannoto met the man halfway and extended his hand. "Well, raido. Aren't you going to shake it?" Raido patted Sannoto on the back and then shook his hand as he did. The hand shakes showed the immense respect the two men possessed for each other. As Raido looked Sannoto in the eyes. Sannoto similar to Raido was a tall well built man a physical specimen to behold himself. Sannoto stood just and inch shorter than Raido and was slightly lighter. For the first time in a long time Raido didn't tower over someone. However Raido noticed something amiss. "Sannoto while it is always good to see your smiling face, are you sure its safe for you to be here, I remember on my way to Kohana's a girl spoke of destroying you when she saw you. and she meant business". Raido said as he shuddered at the look in her eyes. "I see you haven't changed at all, still getting in trouble and not even thinking to invite you dear old buddy, King shenanigan himself". Raido said as he humorously pretended to be sad. "You got to bring me up to speed, I need info, what did I miss, whats the gossip, and more oh".. Raido said as his face changed from humours to serious. The sound of his voice deeper than before, his eyes glowed as an ominous dark shade hovered just above his vision, those big blue beady eyes glaring at Sannoto with the conviction, to make the clouds slow down. "Sannoto There is one more thing, the most important of all". Raidso said as his smile was gone, "you must, no I DEMAND that you show me where the best breakfast sandwiches are now in this village and I know you". Raido said as he gave Sannoto the side eye glance. Raido was a man of a rather cool demeanor, he was far from you prototypical Uchiha, so much so that most people even forgot Raido is an Uchiha. However the mans undying love for breakfast sandwiches was rather sad, but rather funny. Here it was the worlds most adaptive fighter wasn't even serious when his life was on the line, but at the mere mention of breakfast Raido was a man possessed. “Someone wanting to kill me? Eh, not surprising in the least. I would be surprised if someone wasn't trying to chop of my head, and I think you know which one I mean”, Sannoto nudged Six on the arm with his elbow playfully. “Anyway, there has been a lot of things which happened since the last time we encountered. Remember that? With the crazy, red hair chick? That was a fun one, right?”, Sannoto said, smirking as he slowly began walking in the other direction. He expected Raido to follow him, to which the latter did. "Now, the breakfast sandwiches aren't that great. Especially not compared to those in the Land of Origins. Though, I guess if you insist I'll show you the best place here..", Sannoto turned through an dark alley. "This is a shortcut", he said, his bright smile illuminating the murky passageways. The duo, Senju and Uchiha, proceeded onward through this long alleyway. Things were quite quiet and the only things audible were the chirping of birds from a distance and the rats in the immediate vicinity burrowing their way through the trash. Disgusting, but that was the risk Sannoto had to take in this village. He couldn't run into specific people, or else things would get a bit...messy. There were a lot of women out that way. "So, Raido. What brings you here?", Sannoto inquired, looking back at the Uchiha with his usual bright, pleasant smile. Raido remembered that nutcase of a woman Chein or whatever she called herself, and the guy he briefly did battle with the shadow, to which Raido had the upper hand. "I just want to know why everyone wants to destroy the world, or restart it. Im starting to think it something in the drinking water around here, and clearly im missing out on it". Raido said as he stuck in his hands in his pocket and nonchanlantly kicked the trash as the two made their way through the dim alley. "Which reminds me Sannoto I can see that Ole Senju magic lost its touch, why it was just a year ago when women were throwing themselves at you, not throwing thing at you". Raido commented as he remembered the look on the females face when Raido was walking past. "I am in Konoha because I managed to finally beat Fa' rao, and seal him away, and well you know me Sannoto anytime im in Konoha, its for three reasons. "First To apologize to Kohana for going off without her, otherwise id be running from her for the rest of my life, second I will be away again for a extended period, you know me all action and no play". Raido laughed as he slowly got to the bread and butter of the conversation. Raido's walk came to a sudden halt, as he leaped from the flowing trash onto the nearest rooftop building. When he landed he looked up toward the sky and looked back down adding a climatic feel to the third and final reason. "Sannoto last time we met our little get together was interrupted by the peanut gallery of people trying to return the world to a forgotten era". Raido said as he crouched. Which Sannoto stopped when he saw Raido body leap up to the rooftop. "Its been awhile since you and I stretched our legs and danced a bit, truly". "Our last actual battle ended with you giving flying lessons to the audience". Raido said in a joking manner as he remembered that battle quite well. It was to be expected as he finally managed to defeat his long time rival after years of ties down the middle and a sense of equality between the men for their prowess. "Most men would be happy with being able to finally defeat their rival, but Im not most men". Raido said his deep voice said spoke with clarity and resolve. "You changed greatly since then, that was made clear when we teamed up, you no longer use your old abilities, and removed yourself from them". "As your friend its only right that, I make sure my best friend is living up to his full capacity, I can't have you out here losing all the Senju magic now can I". Raido smiled his usual smile. However his smile wasn't his usual flippant one he carried when dealing with opponents. Sannoto was more than an opponent, he was a life obstacle, a challenge that was always neck and neck with, but more importantly a friend. In this shinobi world friends were hard to come by, and Raido kept his friend scarce. The Rinnegan garnered him far more attention than his sharingan ever did, and for the protection of the few he did care about. Raido kept his distance. "So what do you say Sannoto, lets go at it one more time. This is your chance to avenge that loss. No rules, no people no audience, clans dont matter the Senju, Uchiha none of it". "Just me, you and open space". Raido said as he folded his arms and stood back up. The air around shifted it became still, and rife with the intensity both men omitted. A small breeze past through the alley and as it did the long overflowing locks of both men seemed to dance and wave around in the air, free in its nature.